Over the years many types of bait containers have been provided for traps used in trapping crustaceans such as crabs, shrimp, and lobster. Today many bait containers are made of wood with hinged covers, fasteners, and hooks extending outwardly to receive holding members securing the bait container within the trap for crustaceans. A chlorophenol based preservative is used to prolong the life of the wood submerged in the sea water.
In 1965, Henry Hershey in his patent 3,176,427 illustrated and described his bait bag for crab fishing made of stainless steel wires and rings.
In 1986, Michael A. Drebot in his patent 4,563,832 illustrated and described his bait container formed with apertured sides comprising at least 35 per cent of the surface area of the side walls. The apertures ranged in size from 250 to about 1000.
However, there remained a need for a low cost, long lasting, bait container made of durable plastic materials, derived from commercially available plastic products, i.e. ABS plastic tubing and ABS plastic sheet.